In a conventional control technique to run a hybrid vehicle, it is detected whether an output torque is normal. For example, in JP-B-4085570, a difference between a target output and an actual output is calculated, and an abnormality is determined by monitoring the difference.
In JP-B-4085570 where the abnormality is determined based on a comparison between the target output and the actual output, the abnormality cannot be determined until the target output is produced based on a command value. Therefore, if the command value is abnormal, a vehicle driver may feel uncomfortable until the abnormality is determined.
In particular, in a hybrid vehicle with both an engine and a motor as driving sources, a request torque is divided between the engine and the motor. Therefore, there is a need to determine an abnormality in a command value for each driving source.